Regras do clã
by Lohrah
Summary: Hyuuga é um clã de regras. Os destinos são determinados a partir do momento em que uma criança nasce. Ali, nenhum dos filhos pode escapar ao que o clã determinou. Ela sabe disso. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre o bebê, ela também sabia qual seria seu destino: dor, servidão e sofrimento. Isso não poderia acontecer. Isso não iria acontecer, não importando as consequências.


**Bem, olá. O que eu tenho aqui é só o prólogo. Trata-se de uma das minhas idéias para fanfiction, e, honestamente, eu nem sei se alguém vai ler. Tem essa história, mais uma do fandom Naruto, duas de Harry Potter e uma de Merlin. (Meu Deus, alguém lê fanfic de Merlin?) Tenho intenção de escrever todas em um espaço de sabe Deus quantos anos. De preferência, acabar antes de a facul terminar, daqui, bem, a quatro anos.**

 **Sim, eu vou trabalhar principalmente com a Hinata, mas ela não será a única. Tenho uma idéia sobre uma Konoha tentando juntar seus pedaços, então, vou usar bastante flashback e, enquanto Hinata estiver fora, mostrarei um pouco do que aconteceu na vila. Perdoem-me também se eu errar em algum momento da história e me avisem, ok? Se vai ter romance? Talvez. Provavelmente será eventual Naruto/Hinata, mas estou aberta a sugestões. Enfim, boa leitura.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

À frente só havia desolação. Era terrível. Os campos estavam secos, as casas abandonadas, praticamente uma vila fantasma. Ela não entendia e isso preocupava, além de a frustrar um pouco. Não fazia sentido, certamente Kakashi-sama devia saber que não havia nenhuma missão a ser realizada ali. Então, por que Tenten supostamente se encontrava em meio àqueles destroços? O que precisava ser feito não era trabalho para um ninja, mas sim para construtores, agricultores, comerciantes. A cidade precisava ser reconstruída. Talvez Tenten... Não fazia sentido.

Ela agachou, seus dedos passando pela terra vermelha, estéril, sentindo a textura, a vida que se evanesceu. Eles estavam muito longe de Konoha. Ao seu lado, seu companheiro parecia entreter pensamentos semelhantes aos dela.

Era triste. Ela podia visualizar os momentos de vida daquele lugar, as crianças sem pressa para crescer, os jovens buscando se firmar e os adultos impondo as normas. Ela imaginava seus sonhos, seus medos, todo o potencial que não se realizou. Era mais um dos rescaldos da guerra, a destruição daquilo que fervilhava, que crescia, que se desenvolvia. Mesmo em Konoha, frente à destruição e à reconstrução, ela ainda não tinha pensado nas moradias, nas vilas. Sim, ela sabia – conhecia intimamente – a perda, mas, agora, isso se estendia a mais do que a morte. Porque uma vida pode ser ceifada sem que haja morte. Ela deveria saber melhor. Seus sonhos não foram destruídos uma, duas, inúmeras vezes? E ainda assim, sua vida patética não se comparava ao que havia acontecido aqui e em outros lugares ( _meu Deus, todo aquele sangue... Todas aquelas mortes... E Neji... Tão frio, tão distante, tão morto_ ).

Seu companheiro fez um gesto para que ela esperasse. Eles precisavam ter cuidado, é claro. Mais do que isso, ela era estúpida ( _sempre fraca, sempre fraca, nunca forte o suficiente, boa o suficiente_ ). Ao mesmo tempo em que ativava o Byakugan, eles ouviram um grito.

Hinata correu. Mais rápido do que ela se lembrava de algum dia ter corrido. Shino estava logo atrás, com certeza, protegendo sua retaguarda num momento em que a jovem se encontrava tão descuidada. Qualquer um que quisesse atacá-la agora poderia facilmente ( _"Nunca baixe a sua guarda, Hinata. Nunca"_ ). Eles pararam em frente a uma casa não tão morta quanto as outras. Havia pessoas ali, poucas, mas talvez o suficiente para reconstruir parte da vida de outrora. Hinata não hesitou, ela entrou diretamente para o cômodo de onde os gritos partiam.

Ali, naquele lugar tão quente quanto o inferno, Tenten estava deitada no chão, sangrando. Parindo.

 _~O~_

Suas mãos estavam limpas. Era estranho de vê-las agora quando, minutos atrás, estavam ensangüentadas. O céu não era azul, mas sim algo alaranjado, disforme, sufocante. Era diferente de casa, de Konoha. Seu peito se apertou com uma saudade que ainda não existia, um anseio futuro.

O bebê dormia nos braços dela, alheio à secura do ambiente, às condições de seu nascimento, à morte de sua mãe. (" _Você vai conseguir, Tenten. Você é a kunoichi mais forte da aldeia, você tem que conseguir"_ ). Ele era tão pequeno, esse menino. Hinata tinha um medo absurdo de feri-lo de qualquer forma, seu sobrinho. Ele era seu sobrinho. Ele era filho de Neji. Neji, morto, frio, incapaz de cuidar do seu filho. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele, tão suave, tão macio e indefeso. Seu cabelo era preto e ela conseguia imaginá-lo exatamente como Neji.

Ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Tenten estava morta. ( _"Ele vai ser uma criança maravilhosa, eu sei". "Cuide dele, Hinata"_ ). Neji estava morto. Os pais de Tenten estavam mortos e o seu pai iria querer selar esse bebê pequeno e meigo. Ele e os anciões iriam selar o filho de Neji, mesmo depois de tudo o que este havia feito. Ela não poderia fazer nada. Nada. Como sempre, ela iria protestar, ninguém iria ouvir, pai iria dizer que ela é fraca, e esse lindo menino seria amaldiçoado. Em Konoha, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Mas ali, eles estavam muito longe de Konoha.

\- Diga-me o que você está pensando, Hinata.

Shino estava ao seu lado e ela apertou sua mão, sentindo seu corpo endurecer com a decisão e a saudade aumentar.

-Shino-kun...

\- Talvez ele não tenha o Byakugan. Podemos dizer que o encontramos em nossa missão.

Ela passou os dedos, levemente, pelos olhos fechados da criança. Ele era filho de Neji, a probabilidade de que não tivesse o dom dos Hyuuga era quase nula.

\- Se ele não tiver, então eu voltarei para Konoha. Não posso arriscar. Eu devo isso a Neji.

Ela devia. Depois de tudo o que seu primo havia feito, ela não poderia deixar que seu filho sofresse. Eles poderiam viver em algum lugar por aqui, nesse canto esquecido por Deus, ou procurar outras cidades, outros campos, mais férteis, mais propícios à felicidade.

Shino não demonstrava muito em suas feições, mas ela o conhecia. Ele estava angustiado.

\- Eu não posso abandoná-lo, Shino-kun. Olhe pra ele. Toda essa inocência, a ignorância de um mundo tão cruel, seria perdida se o levássemos para casa. Lá só há dor e normas e destinos fadados ao sofrimento. Por favor.

Três meses depois, Shino Aburame voltou para Konoha, trazendo consigo a bandana de Hinata e a vila ficou de luto mais uma vez por um de seus mortos.


End file.
